


The Damerons

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst this time, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was making Poe nervous, the way that Finn's face had shuttered as they brought in the powerchair. He was used to feeling nervous around Finn - the combination of Finn's disarming smile, infectious enthusiasm and his utter devotion to Asa was enough to make Poe feel like he had a small propulsion engine in his stomach every time their eyes met. </p><p>The one where Ace is much more adept than his father at comforting Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damerons

It was making Poe nervous, the way that Finn's face had shuttered as they brought in the powerchair. He was used to feeling nervous around Finn - the combination of Finn's disarming smile, infectious enthusiasm and his utter devotion to Asa was enough to make Poe feel like he had a small propulsion engine in his stomach every time their eyes met. _This_ nervousness was different, less thrilling, less like the feeling of flying a new, unfamiliar aircraft - fumbling with the controls, heart in your throat but still filled with the joy of being in the air - and more like, well, more like the fear filled nerves of watching someone you care about fall apart.

The medics falter in their eagerness to talk about all the special features and controls as the mood of the room hits them. Their eyes flick to Poe, looking for a cue - for guidance - on what they should do. He takes a deep breath and pushes his nerves away, it's not the time to be thinking about himself right now. Finn is who is important right now ( _always_ , his mind corrects).

With a tic of his head, Poe sends the two medics on their way so he's left alone in the room with Finn. With Finn and the chair.

"It's just temporary," Poe reminds Finn, gently. "Your back just needs a bit longer to rest."

Finn doesn't answer, doesn't even register Poe's voice. He looks like he's lost in his own head and Poe hates it. He hates Kylo Ren, he hates the damn First Order and he especially hates the way Finn's eyes look when they're staring blankly ahead at nothing.

"Hey", Poe hadn't even realised he'd moved towards Finn until his hands were gently cupping Finn's chin, tilting his head up so that those blank eyes were looking anywhere except at that damn chair. "The chair is not forever. It's not even for a very long time." Finn's eyes flicker in awareness and Poe feels his heart leap at the sight, pressing on. "I know you hate it, I would too, but at least it gets you out of these four walls, huh? See the sights, look at something other than my ugly mug for a bit."

Finn makes a small sound of amusement and Poe wants to punch the air, he feels so damn happy to hear it. Finn is looking at him now, his eyes losing their vacant stare and softening into something that makes Poe's heart skip a beat.

Finn draws in a breath, and blows it out again, his eyes straying once again to the chair and losing some of the spark that they had recovered, but staying focused this time, at least.

"I don't know if I can." Finn's voice sounds so small, he shouldn't ever sound so small and Poe wants to give him everything, anything, that can make sure that he doesn't ever sound like that again.

He doesn't know what to say, has never been any good at this sort of thing and he doesn't think telling Finn that a magic cuddle will make it all better is going to work as well as it does on Asa.

Almost as if the thought had summoned him, Ace comes crashing through the door to Finn's room - his home away from home - and loses track of whatever he was about to say as soon as he sets eyes on the powerchair.

"Ohmigosh, it's so cool!" Ace shouts. "Is this yours Finn? Is it?!"

Poe wants to face palm at the complete lack of tact being shown by his kid, stars love him. This isn't the time for Asa's particular brand of adorability and he turns to usher Ace quickly but lovingly out the door, wanting to give Finn the space he needs.

"Yeah, it is. You wanna go on a ride in it?"

Poe stops short, stunned.  
"Can I, Papa? Can I?" Ace tugs excitedly on his sleeve, his feet already shifting in anticipation and Poe can't help but fall just a little bit deeper in.. _something_..with Finn.

He looks over at Finn, wanting to make sure that this is alright, that this isn't him being a martyr and forcing himself to do this for Asa. Finn shrugs ever so slightly, a wry smile on his face. "Apparently it's cool," he explains.

"It _is_ cool!" Ace agrees. "And I bet we can beat my Papa to the mess hall, even if he runs! They've got those little cakes you like, Finn!"

Laughing (and, oh stars Poe will never get tired of hearing that laugh), Finn gestures for Poe to bring the chair over. "Well, we've got a race to win. Let's get started."

The medics are summoned back and Poe watches, bewildered, as Finn submits to their instructions, all hints of fear and worry gone as he grins at an impatiently waiting Ace.

_His kid is so much better at this whole comfort thing than him._

It's not long before Finn and Ace are speeding their way through the corridors, already an entire X-wing's length in front of where Poe is running along behind, whooping and hollering for people to get lit their way.

Poe still feels nervous but, somewhere along the way, it's twisted back into the good kind of nerves.

He joins a victorious Finn and Ace in the mess hall, graciously letting Ace tell everyone who will listen how he and Finn had got here "faster than even the Minellium Falcon could've".

Honestly, Poe's not even listening, too busy watching as Finn helps Ace cut up his food, stealthily sneaking the cake from Ace's tray so he's forced to eat some vegetables before he gets the good stuff. The small propulsion engine in his stomach has turned into a whole fleet of engines and Poe can't keep the smile from his face.

"- and who's this?" Poe becomes aware of his surroundings again as one of Ace's teachers stops by their table, asking about Finn. Poe opens his mouth to introduce them but Ace interrupts.

"This is Finn Dameron. He's a hero. He saved Princess Rey _and_ my Papa _and_ fought off ten thousand sol'jers!"

Poe's mouth snaps shut. _Finn Dameron_. The engines in his stomach roar their approval and he's oblivious to the teacher's raised eyebrow and curious looks as he tries to stop himself from shouting 'Yes. This is Finn Dameron and he is mine and I am his and I love him and together we will fight the First Order and keep the galaxy safe for our small son.'

_Oh, crap._

_He loves him._

"Why did you call me that?" Finn asks Ace and suddenly it's vitally important for Poe to pay attention to the conversation, he can have his freak out later.

"'Cos it's your name, silly." Ace replies, using Finn's distraction to sneak the cake back onto his plate and take a huge bite of it, vegetables be damned.

"Finn's my name, yes. But I don't have a family name."

Ace drops the cake onto his tray, his mouth turning down in worry. "Do you not want to be a Dameron like me and Papa?" He asks.

Finn looks conflicted, and as his head turns to Poe, Poe forces the hope and want and need off his face and smiles. "Yeah, Finn. Being a Dameron is pretty cool, you know. We don't let just anyone in."

Finn pauses, it lasts only a second but it's enough time for the engines to start sputtering as Poe worries that they've pushed too far, that this is too much but then that disarming smile breaks across Finn's face as he steals the remains of the cake back from Ace's tray.

"Finn Dameron it is then."

Ace cheers loudly and Poe sincerely hopes that his son's flailing is enough of a distraction that Finn doesn't see the sheer overpowering joy that is no doubt painted across his face at hearing those words.

The twinkle in Finn's - Finn Dameron's - eye tells him that Finn had noticed.

He's not quite decided yet if that's a relief or an embarrassment but later, as they head back to Finn's hospital room, Asa running ahead and Finn looking relaxed and easy in the chair at Poe's side, he's sure that, however he feels about it, it's a good thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing these and I don't even care.


End file.
